


May your rest be undisturbed

by FhimeChan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood and Violence, Dream turns into nightmare, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Will, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: Sometimes, Will dreams about Hannibal, and all the things Hannibal can do to him.Sometimes, the dream turns into a nightmare.





	May your rest be undisturbed

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank [j9-j9](https://j9-j9.tumblr.com/) for finding my mistakes :D  
> Mind the warnings!  
> 

Will jerks away when Hannibal pinches his nipple, before leaning into the sensation, both movements aborted by Hannibal’s weight pinning him to the mattress. Will feels caged, and the inescapability of the situation is arousing, his alpha looming over him and watching his naked body as he twitches, helpless. 

Another rough touch comes, and Will jerks again, a hand scratching Hannibal’s back just to provoke him into holding more firmly. Hannibal obliges, trapping both the omega’s hands with his own, and forcing them over Will’s head before smirking and biting down on a tortured nipple. 

Will screams, and pulls desperately against the iron grip, then goes slack with a sob. Hannibal rewards his surrender with little nips on his neck, which make Will shiver and arch in offering. He is overloaded with sensations, Hannibal’s smell and warmth surrounding him, his body shaking with alternate waves of pleasure and pain, his muscles aching from the struggle and his mind calling for more. Slick is soaking the sheets under him, so much that he barely feels any resistance when Hannibal enters him with one long thrust and a groan. He moans at the sensation, proof that something else is taken from him, that he is now completely at Hannibal’s mercy, his to use as he likes. 

It is fast and hard, the helplessness of the situation tipping Will quickly over the edge, and then Hannibal is pulsing inside him, and his knot inflates as he comes, locking them together.

Will gives an experimental roll of his hips, whining when Hannibal’s cock stays buried inside and he feels the movement in his gut, still sensitive from the orgasm. Hannibal then looks him in the eyes, and repeats the movement, making Will shiver. It is almost too much, and Will is breathless as Hannibal does it again and again. Heat pools into his guts, as Hannibal’s cock thrusts inside him, painful. Hannibal rolls his hips again, and Will can not breath at all, his lungs squeezed by the alpha’s weight, his hands still pinned above him in an unrelenting grip.

He tries to say something, but when he opens his mouth the words do not come, and Hannibal starts to thrust into him in earnest, a deep pain spreading in his abdomen. Something’s wrong, and Will tries to free his hands again, the soothing grip now vicious in his strength. Hannibal’s cock is getting larger, and Will starts to cry while he fights for a breath that does not come and feels blood mixing with his slick and dripping in the sheets. The pain in his gut is unbearable, an incandescent blade splitting him apart from inside at every thrust.

Black antlers grow from Hannibal’s head, or maybe it is just the absence of air that is painting the world black, and then with a casual gesture the alpha bites into Will’s throat, and tears the meat apart. A scream forces his way out of Will, the pain ripping the gurgling sound from the torn flesh, his vision now restricted only to Hannibal’s red eyes looming over him, blood flowing freely over his chest. Will screams again, because it is all that he can do, Hannibal looking at him with a smirk and a red smile, until he bends to kiss him into silence, and the world becomes black.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write both sex and violence, and I have no idea how it went from a reader's point of view. I can say that it messed up a bit with my mind xD  
> For this reason I would appreciate a feedback, positive or negative, even more than usual.  
> Thank you for reading so far :D


End file.
